Heart on a Bounty
by LancoChang
Summary: Stein went mad and created a world now filled with monsters. After his demise, Tsubaki and Free are now Bounty hunters and hunts down crime in Death City. The two struggle with their pasts as the city slowly falls into chaos. Will they save the day before its too late!
1. How time changes

Heart on a Bounty Redo

chp 1

Franken Stein... Is a name many people know all to well. He was the man who pledged the world into madness and horror. He lost his mind and destroyed the kishin with his overpowering madness. After the kishin destroyed, Stein turned his back from Shibusen and started to experiment on the teachers and students. His fascination with dissecting became his obsession. He literally tore his student and colleagues apart and turned into something non human. But, with experiments there were flaws. Not all the students or teachers survived Stein's cruel torture. Though not all died from his experiments. Those who lived were turned into something beyond human or weapon. They had no clue what they were, but they all knew they were no longer human. With their humanity gone they finally found a way to kill the mad man.

They believed they were free from Stein's evil. They began to build over the once great Death City. Some people managed to stay human, sadly the same couldn't be said for the experimented. Either way they all lived together in harmony. This peace time didn't last long as crime began to hit the streets of the rebuild Death City. Death The Kid now is leader of Shibusen who are now the law. They stopped being a school and became a law force to stop crime.

With crime rising not even Shibusen could keep the situation under control. With things out of control bounty hunters formed and helped Shibusen with their criminal problem. With both forces keeping the streets safe. Death City continues to create life between humans and monsters. Now are story begins on a small summer day with everyone going on with their normal lives.

[WHEEWOO, WHEEWOO]

Sirens whine as a Shibusen officers chase after a criminal through the streets. Shibusen officers continued to chase until a sudden turn from the criminal baffled them. Only one officer was able to turn quick enough to continue to chase the wanted man. She had sandy blond hair tied in a ponytail as two long lynx like ears perked up. She looked in her early 20's. She wore the DWMA uniform. The uniform was a black vest with a white undershirt that sleeves reached to the elbows with white gloves. Black skirts for girls, the men wore black pants or shorts. It was Shibusen officer Maka. Maka continue to case the criminal until someone suddenly tackled her wanted criminal. Maka stopped suddenly and saw a man cuffing her criminal. A cat girl came to the scene before greeted by the man.

"It seems your too slow again Maka." The man teased

"I had him before you tackled him!" Maka hissed

"We're sorry Maka... But, were running low on funds." The girl apologized

"It's all good Tsubaki... Sadly I can't say for your friend there." Maka huffed

The man laughed as he handed the cuffed criminal to Maka. The girl name Tsubaki in the meantime continued business with Maka. Tsubaki was given the reward as Maka began to make her way back to the other officers with the criminal in hand. Tsubaki bowed before getting to her companion.

"Free... Why do you always pick a fight with Maka?" Tsubaki asked

"Hey, she started it." Free protested childishly

Tsubaki sighed, but knew Free was only being funny. It's been many years ago, but she and Free were once enemies. They fought one another in ferocious battles. This was before Stein went mad and turned her and some others into monsters. Tsubaki and Maka no longer looked like teens as they were now grown adults. Tsubaki was turned into a cat monster after Stein's madness. She had the cat ears and tail to prove Stein's experiments. Maka was a lynx monster. Not to Tsubaki's surprise that Free looked the same as he did so many years ago. It was like he was frozen in time. Tsubaki envied that. He wasn't going to age as she will. Her lifespan was extended to more years, but she will eventually die of old age. She wondered if Free would be around when she was gone. Being immortal he would most likely stay the same for all enternity. The two got back to their apartment before Tsubaki got out some drinks.

"Free, do you want to go out shopping tonight? Were almost out of food." Tsubaki asked

Free looked at her before agreeing to the idea. They were running low on food and to make dinner they would need to go out shopping. After a small rest, they set out once again to hunt down tonights dinner. Free looked at the store signs before looking back at Tsubaki. Free wondered what this cat girl was going to cook tonight. He admitted he loved Tsubaki's cooking. He wanted to ask, but Tsubaki seemed really busy looking at ingredients. Free had no choice but to wait until she was finished with her shopping. It took a couple of hours and the pain finally ended. They began to walk home with bags in hand.

"So, uh... What's for dinner?" Free asked

"I was thinking curry, but not sure." Tsubaki said

Free fought the urged to drool as the thought of food hit his mind. Tsubaki looked and saw Free eager for dinner now. She was happy he enjoyed her cooking, so did Black✩Star. Tsubaki nearly grew tears at the thought of her energetic friend. Sadly he wasn't around anymore as he died many years ago. Tsubaki didn't want to recall those days as it was all in the past. Tsubaki took hold of Free's hand who looked down at her in confusion. Free wondered if she was thinking too much again. Tsubaki had a habit of doing that. Free could feel Tsubaki gently squeezing his hand as they finally got back to their apartment. Tsubaki went to go start dinner as Free sat at the table and waited.

"You been thinking lately?" Free asked

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about." Tsubaki smiled

"You know lying to me isn't going to work." Free said

Tsubaki's smile faded as Free waited for an honest answer. Tsubaki sighed and smiled at Free's preceptive eyes. It was no use to lie to him. He always knew when she was lying or not. It was strange that a man who barely thinks could see so much. Tsubaki finished dinner as she sat the plates down. Free's eyebrow twitched as he was still waiting for an answer. Tsubaki looked at Free as he folded his arms.

"You know... If somethings bothering you... It's usually best to talk about it..." Free said

"I know, but I'm trying to find the words..." Tsubaki smiled

"I hate that smile..." Free said

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked

"When you smile like that... It isn't your real smile... It's a false to make people believe your alright..." Free continued

Tsubaki froze as Free gave her a serious look. He admitted he hated it when she made a fake smile. It meant she wasn't happy and was trying to fight the problem herself. He hated it when she would try so hard, when she has friends to help her. He lost his friends many years ago and he made mistakes. But, Tsubaki still was young and must go on. Even if the past was horrible and even though she lost some things. She must go one. Otherwise all his efforts would have been in vain.

"When your happy, be happy... When your angry, be angry... And when you want to cry your eyes out, do it. Cause when you do... You feel much better inside..." Free said

Tsubaki remained frozen as Free looked at her with a gentle smile. Tsubaki began to tremble as tears began to form in her eyes. It didn't take long for her to start bawling and sob. Free only placed his hand over her's as he waited for her to finish crying. Tsubaki cried and cried at the memories of Black✩Star. He was her friend and partner. They worked together and fought great battles. He was sometimes an idiot, but he had a sense of justice and pride. She missed him so much that the very thought of him would bring her to tears. When Tsubaki finally stopped crying, Free handed her tissue. Tsubaki blew her nose as she wiped the remaining tears.

"How are you so wise and not at the same time?" Tsubaki asked

"You learn alot from many years of living." Free smiled

Tsubaki chuckled at his answer. She never expected him to say something so wise. It wasn't like he was completely stupid or anything. But, she was happy he cheered her up. Well, more like made her cry first and then cheered her up. What he said was true though. When happy, be happy. When angry, be angry. She shouldn't hold back her emotion cause the person she'll be hurting most is herself. Finally done with drama the two laughed and went on with eating dinner. Tsubaki wondered if Free was as smarter than he looked. To be perfectly honest she knew very little about him. She knew the small things about him. His likes and dislikes, but over all about his past was a mystery to her. Free was never good about discussing things like that and told her it was best to leave it be. It wasn't important and thus shouldn't worry about it. Tsubaki thought that was alittle unfair. Free knew alot about her, but she knew very little about him. Tsubaki ears slumped down at the idea. When he wants to explain he will. Free was a blunt man and never denies anything. She knew that much at least.

Free saw her mood changed and it was a relief. Truth be told he didn't like to see her sad. It made things feel strange as well as the atmosphere. Free saw Tsubaki more happy now that she cried. Free thought making her cry was somewhat a bad thing. He never liked make her upset of cry. It made him feel bad afterwords and it would make him feel strange around her. The girl was so forgiving and he hated that. It made apologizing hard when she would forgive him so suddenly. She might be doing it on purpose, but still. Tsubaki went to take a soak in the tub as she continued to think.

"I wonder how Free feels about me?" Tsubaki thought

Tsubaki wondered if he saw her more than a friend. To be perfectly honest she had feelings for him for a very long time. Tsubaki struggled to believe that Free had the same feelings. Why would he have any in the first place? He saw her as a friend and that was there is to it. With that Tsubaki got out of the tub and dressed into her pajamas. She exit the bathroom and saw the room empty.

"He must've went to bed..." Tsubaki smiled

Tsubaki took a small peek into Free's room and could hear the man snoring. Tsubaki giggled quietly and went off into her bedroom. She got into her bed before snuggling up in her blanket. Tsubaki began to slowly drift to sleep. The following morning Tsubaki woke up and screamed. Free eyes burst wide open before falling off his bed. He then ran into Tsubaki's room and saw her crying. Free walked next to her bedside as she continued to cry. She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"_The same nightmare_?"

chp 1 end

**Author's note:** S_orry if I deleted this story and just reposted it... I did it so I can redo my reviews and crap like that... Anyway I hope you enjoy... Again..._


	2. Soon Soon It will begin

"Same nightmare?" Free asked

Tsubaki couldn't speak, but she gently nodded her head. Free sighed as Tsubaki continued to sob. Free began to wonder if these's nightmares are ever going to go away. Free sat at Tsubaki's bed side and embraced her. Tsubaki gasped in shock as Free held onto her tightly. He couldn't figure out what to do with this girl. He didn't like it when she would cry. Tsubaki paused before crying on Free's chest. She couldn't believe the same nightmare hit her again. It's been 3 nights in a row now. Free must be frustrated with her. Tsubaki finally stopped crying as Free cleaned up her face.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Tsubaki choked

"What are you sorry for?" Free asked

"I'm always bothering you about things... Things I shouldn't have..." Tsubaki continued

Free looked at her in confusion before he chuckled. Tsubaki looked at him before he gently rubbed her head. Tsubaki cat ears twitched before she began to purr.

"Tsubaki... There isn't anything to be sorry for." Free said

"But..." Tsubaki began

"It's alright. All I want is that you stay yourself. Don't change." Free assured

Tsubaki paused before growing in tears again. Free panicked, but was hugged by Tsubaki. Who was crying in joy. After the rude awakening of the nightmare. The two got the table set up and began to eat breakfast. Free saw Tsubaki was back in being her happy self. It was a relief that she was. He didn't know why, but he always had to find a way to make Tsubaki happy. He always flustered himself to try to make this girl smile. Free didn't think to much about it as he and Tsubaki finished eating. The two got dressed and began to head out.

"So we heading to Bj's again?" Tsubaki asked

"He's the only one who could give us a job." Free reminded

Tsubaki nodded and remembered Bj. He was a man of smarts, but also strange. Bj was a black lab. Though all he had to show for it was his black hair and tail. She also knew that he was another survivor of Stein's evil. Over that, she knew nothing about him. Bj had always had information on a new bounty and it was why Free would visit him. Tsubaki also knew Bj was also a bounty hunter, but the man usually leaves the hunting to her and Free. Then again it's because he's working on another bounty. That was how they got a good pay. She and Free would work on one bounty while Bj worked another one. It's been many years since the three joined as a group. It was almost like they were work mates. Though she still knew very little about him. Finally reaching Bj's place Free gently knocked on the door. Tsubaki could hear Bj scattering around before finally getting the door.

"Hiya." Bj greeted

"Found anything new?" Free asked

"Yeah, but so far there's only one bounty that's has good pay." Bj said

Free nodded before taking the paper. Bj smiled before locking his apartment and parting ways. Free and Tsubaki then began to travel around town. Looking for their wanted criminal. It would seem their target has an interest in murdering humans. It wasn't unusual, but it made Tsubaki angry when monsters turn to killing. It was stupid to believe monsters were better and should have the right to kill humans. These's kind of monsters are what give her and others a bad name. Though she wondered if Free fell in the same category as her. He wasn't human per say, but he did take the form of one. Tsubaki's ears twitch before Free looked at her.

"Sup? You hear something?" Free asked

"I thought I did, but it was just me." Tsubaki smiled

Free blinked but continued to walk to a crime scene. It was one of their target's gruesome work. Free and Tsubaki showed their ID the the Shibusen officers, before entering the scene. Tsubaki grew a sour face when they entered the blood filled room. Free in the meantime began to sniff the air. Tsubaki wondered how he was able to handle this bloody scene. Then again once a criminal you might get use to something like this. Tsubaki continued to watch Free sniff the air and wondered. Was his sense of smell really that good? Tsubaki ears twitched again at her question. She asking herself now when after many years of bounty hunting with him. He was always able to sniff out the bounty, but he first needed their scent. Which was hard since the victim's blood was everywhere.

Free began to get frustrated as it was the victim scent he was only able to smell. With the victim's blood everywhere it was hard to even get a small glance of anything else. But, something then caught Free's nose a he looked at a small piece of dried blood on the wall. Free walked up to it before sniffing it. By the smell of this blood it wasn't the victim's. No, it smelled more like something else entirely. Free took a cloth and rubbed it against the dried blood. With the scent all they needed was to find the criminal. Tsubaki watched as they then left the scene.

"So found something our bounty left?" Tsubaki asked

"It would seem the victim left us something of his." Free replied

"Really?! What was that?" Tsubaki then asked

"They managed to get some blood off him." Free said

Tsubaki tilted her head in question. So not all the blood was the victim's? Well Free's nose hasn't been wrong before so he most likely was right. Tsubaki wondered why her sense of smell wasn't as strong. Then again her hearing was far better than his. Tsubaki also had a very sensitive tongue which frustrated her. Tsubaki and Free continued to walk around the city, hoping to find the criminal's scent. Free finally got a whiff and began to walk in that direction. Tsubaki followed as they began to walk through dark alleyways. Tsubaki looked at Free who was focused on the scent's trail. Tsubaki could hear chattering and movement ahead. It would seem their killer wasn't alone. As they got there they could hear talking. Free got close to the end and took a small peek. He looked at Tsubaki and gave her assuring nod. It was their target.

"I did as asked... What do you want of me now?" The target asked

Free snuck his way closer and saw the target was alone. Though he was talking like someone was there with him. Tsubaki continued to listen in as Free began to ready himself for a fight. Tsubaki got her tranquilizer ready and loaded. She didn't like to take a life, but she has real ammo just in case she had no choice. The two continued to listen to the criminal who hasn't realized their presence yet.

"M'lady... I'm not sure if we should do that yet... You're still to weak, let's wait a little longer." The criminal said

Tsubaki could hear distorted sound waves as the criminal only nodded and listened. Free wondered if he should let this continue or not? Then again this criminal could just be a lacky and would need to listen to take down the leader. Tsubaki looked at Free who was waiting for a moment to attack.

"M'lady, should I try to bring him to you? Or is he of no use to you anymore?" The criminal asked

Free grew irritated about this whole thing and had no choice but to arrest him now. Tsubaki watched as Free charged and caught the criminal by surprise. Tsubaki made her way to Free's side as he was cuffing the criminal. It would seem their target was a lizard monster who was still shocked at the sudden attack. After a good look at Tsubaki and Free the lizard monster only smiled evily.

"My, it seems you both arrived." The lizard said

"You were expecting us?" Tsubaki asked

"It was as M'lady told me. You would be the one to arrest me." The lizard smiled evily

"Then tell us who is your lady?" Free demanded

"Oh, I can't do that. It will ruin the surprise. Besides you should be able to figure it out, you've met her before." The lizard chuckled

Free growled before punching the lizard out cold. Tsubaki could feel tension building as Free began to drag their bounty. Tsubaki wondered if things were not what they seem. Free seemed determined to know who the lizard was talking to. Tsubaki began to worry that there was more to Free than she thought. They been a team for years now and she never doubted him, at least until now. Free and Tsubaki collected their bounty and grouped back up with Bj. The group separated their toll and then began to go home.

The way home was rather quiet and Free went to his room without a word. Tsubaki could only respect Free's space and go on to cook dinner. Free in the meantime sat on his bed. The words of the lizard monster lingered in his thoughts. There was no way she was alive it just wasn't possible. His heart began to race as so did his breath. It's been many years since he's ever thought of her. She was something he would rather forget and left in the distant past. So why after many years to now think about her? Free shook his head and denied the lizard's words. There was no way for her to be alive there's just no way. He saw her die in front of his own eyes. Free finally calmed himself down and knew not to over think this. Besides the man was a criminal and was lying. Things went one without much word, but Tsubaki was still wondering what was on Free's mind.

In the cells the lizard man could only laugh historically. It was as his lady predicted. The werewolf and cat-girl arrested him. A guard demand him to stay quiet, but the lizard man ignored the guard. Everything was going according to plan. Soon things in this decaying city will suffer and hell will break loose.

_Soon... Soon things will go as plan..._

Chp 2 End

**A/N:** _Yay chp 2 is finally done... Sorry about the wait. I was kinda busy with other things... That's a bad excuse but hey it's here right XD anyway I hope you enjoy this chp of Heart on a Bounty_


	3. Tragic Failure

Deep in Free's mind he could remember his darkest memory. It pulled at his conscious dearly as two dead bodies laid before him. They were teared apart to the point both bodies were unrecognizable. As Free could feel agonizing sorrow and regret he could hear a mad man laugh. Free sat up quickly from his bed. Beads of sweat feel from his face as he tried to catch his breath. No, there was no way! No way for things to come back all of a sudden. Free was so sure that these haunting memories were buried deep in his mind by now. Free managed to wipe the sweat off his face before getting up and dress. Free took a small peek out to see Tsubaki already up and cooking breakfast. Making his way out he startled Tsubaki in the process. Her tail fuzzed out as her ears perked straight up. Free found it funny to see this girl so startled.

"When did you get up?!" Tsubaki asked

"Not to long ago actually." Free admitted

Tsubaki blinked to the fact he was up. She usually had to wake him up, but today she didn't... Which was rare... Tsubaki only went back to doing her business as Free went to turn on the TV. The news popped up as Free mouth dropped.

"The man who was caught yesterday committed suicide last night." The new reporter said

Free turned up the volume as pictures of the lizard man's body was showing. How could somebody like him commit suicide?! Free struggled to make heads or tails as the news continued with interviews.

"The man was talking to himself... But, all I said was be quiet." A guard said

"Did you hear him struggle?" A reporter asked

"No, after I told him to be quiet... He went silent." The guard explained

Free continued to watch the news as it went off to a new story. Aparently the lizard's suicide wasn't the only big story. As the news went on, it appears that strange things are going around death city. Holes are forming around Death city and no one knows who is causing them. The news expect it was caused by Stein's evil raid, but Free knew those weren't caused by Stein. On that very moment it was the head owner of the DWMA police force showed himself.

"Death the Kid! What do you think of theses hole?!" A reporter asked

"I believe something is causing them. None of them seem natural and should be investigated." Kid said firmly

Free grumbled at the sight of Kid, but he knew that the young boy was one of Tsubaki's friends. Though the little brat still got on his nerves just by looking at him. Though Kid was a lot nicer than Maka so he couldn't really hate the shinigami too much. Free turned off the TV before going back into the kitchen. She was just setting up the table and placing the plates down.

"So it seems we have something worth investigating." Tsubaki smiled

"It seems so..." Free replied

"Should we get BJ to come with us?" Tsubaki asked

"I'm pretty sure he saw the news. He's most likely coming over too-"

Before Free could finish his sentence the doorbell rang. Tsubaki went over to open the door to see BJ huffing and panting. The now half dog thanked Tsubaki before walking up to Free and smacked the news paper down before the werewolf.

"Did you see the news?!" BJ asked

"Yes, we did..." Free said

"There could be big money in this!" BJ cheered

"That sounds nice... Now let me EAT!" Free huffed

"You're worried about eating and not the news?!" BJ gasped

"My tummy is telling me to eat. Are you going to deny my tummy?!" Free asked

The two started bickering as Tsubaki couldn't help but watch happily. To be honest she found it entertaining to watch the two argue. BJ was always about the next money catcher while Free was much more worried about food. She was shocked that they are good friends, but she can see why. Tsubaki made BJ a cup of coffee as the group went on to discussing the news.

"So what do you think we should do?" Tsubaki asked

"We should investigate!" BJ cheered

Free only shrugged but agreed to BJ's idea. There could be big money in this and for all they knew, it was just another bounty. Free's thoughts were more on the lizard man who they captured yesterday. It was strange the lizard would commit suicide. Then he recalled the lizard man's words.

_Besides you should be able to figure it out, you've met her before._

Free gritted his teeth at those words. How would anyone he met in the past be alive now? He saw with his own eyes their dead bodies. He witnessed their death and was shamed by it since then. Tsubaki looked at Free who seemed troubled. Maybe something about these's holes triggered something. Tsubaki wished to ask, but it looked like he needed some time to think. BJ seemed oblivious to Free's behavior as they split into two groups as usual. Tsubaki followed Free who went to the first hole close by. They past by the DWMA guards and began to descend down into the hole. Free began to get the smell of something in this cave. It was hard to know what it was, but it was a lot like surgical alcohol. Free's nose began to detect another smell further down the hole. Tsubaki saw Free was growing frustrated. It could be the smells he was sensing. She could barely get the smell of the surgical alcohol in her nose, but she knew Free smelt it far worse than she did.

"Do you smell the surgical alcohol?" Tsubaki asked

Free didn't reply before stopping in his tracks. Tsubaki stopped behind him and waited. She knew this meant something if he acted this way. It either meant there was trouble or he was smelling the area. Free in the meantime tried to smell that was being covered by the surgical alcohol. It was faint, but it smelt of a swampy scent. The only person he knew that had that scent was Eruka. Free's eyes grown wide in shock. There was no way Eruka was alive. He saw her die before his very eyes. Free sprang into a sprint, leaving Tsubaki behind.

"Free, wait up!" Tsubaki called out

Free once again ignored Tsubaki's plea and continued to go further down the hole, hoping to see Eruka again. Sadly the scent faded and disappeared and was replaced with stronger scent of the alcohol. Free halted in his tracks and began to catch his breath. Tsubaki followed soon after and saw Free disappointed. Was he hoping to see something down here? Tsubaki's ears went down at the thought that maybe he was hoping to see someone. She looked at him and saw he was again trying to sniff the air. What was he looking for anyway? It couldn't be another woman could it? Tsubaki grew depressed about the idea, but knew Free was a man. He had the right to choose any girl to be by his side. She only wished it was her, but beggars can't be choosers. The two both got out of the hole and began to meet up with BJ.

"Did you find anything?" BJ asked

"No, all we go was the strong smell of surgical alcohol." Free said blankly

"Same here... Though it's strange that smell would be in a hole." BJ went on

"Indeed... We'll continue the search for tomorrow... I'm getting tired..." Free said

BJ agreed and the two began to make their way back home. Tsubaki looked at Free and wondered what's gotten into him. Ever since the capture of the retile bounty the werewolf hasn't been himself lately. Tsubaki only hoped it was because he was tired as he said. Though deep down she knew that wasn't the case. She had a feeling that he was keeping something to himself. It made her think that maybe he was planning something. Tsubaki shook her head at the very thought. There was no way Free would plan something horrible to Death City. He's changed and is now a good person. He has no reason to turn evil anymore, but the way he was acting. Tsubaki could only hoped that she was only imagining it.

Finally getting to the apartment, Tsubaki saw Free go right into his room. He didn't bother to say good night and just went to bed. Tsubaki grew worried, but knew not to bother him. He looked like he needed some time alone. Free in the meantime went right to his bed, recalling a memory he long since forgotten.

_It was the day he and Eruka were on the run from Stein's wrath. They were both hiding in the woods in hope of hiding from Stein. In the end it was no use. The crazy doctor found them and they were on the run once again. Free had Eruka by the wrist as he desperately tried to find another hiding spot for them. Stein seemed to know and block their path of escape. Eruka hide behind Free who growled at Stein._

_"Aw, a guard dog protecting it's owner. What loyalty you have." Stein teased_

_"Come close and I'll kill you!" Free threatened_

_"I wonder how Medusa-sama control you so easily?" Stein went on_

_Free flinched at the snake witch's name. He recalled being the woman's servant and following her orders. Free shook the snake witch out of his mind when he felt Eruka trembling behind him. Stein saw and grew a wicked grin._

_"I wonder if a dog like you could learn a new trick." Stein questioned_

_Before Free could shoot anything back the mad doctor charged and sent Free flying into a tree. Eruka was about to run to Free until Stein took hold of her. Free shook his head and was once again face to face with Stein. The doctor eyes grew small as he crackled uncontrollably._

_"We shall see if my experiment works or not. Let's see just what Medusa-sama did to you." Stein crackled_

Free's vision grew blurry and blacked out at that very moment. Back in reality Free open his eyes and sat up quickly. He looked around in confusion and saw he was back in his room. It's been so many years since that day. Though it played in his mind like yesterday. Free trembled as that day was the start of his failures. He lost the only thing he grew to care for after many years of imprisonment. Even thought he lost it he found himself with something else to protect. How ironic it would be Tsubaki from the DWMA. Free lost everything, but he wasn't going to lose Tsubaki. If that ever happened he would most likely go mad. She gave him purpose and reason to keep on living. He couldn't die in the first place, but she kept his soul from falling apart at least. Though he wondered if he was just using Tsubaki to fill in the holes Eruka and Medusa left. As crazy the snake witch was, she... Free shook his head before leaning his forehead into his hand. There was no need to recall such things. Medusa and Eruka were gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Free looked out the window and saw the sun was slowly rising. A new boring day was about to rise and he knew what it meant. Though Tsubaki would make the day worth while, he know she would. She was the only reason he smiled at the up coming days in this hell bend earth. He hated to admit it, but Tsubaki was special to him. He didn't know how exactly, but he knew that if she wasn't around he would lose all hope. She keeps him together when no other person can. She was now his everything. His last piece of hope... He only wished he could tell the girl that. Sadly pride and insecurity get in the way.

_He wondered if this was love he felt..._

Chp 3 end

**A/N:** _Bleh... My god a sad written chp... I wish I could cry but sadly I'm going to bed... I finally got chp 3 done yay... Any who sorry for the wait and toon in on the next chp... Once I get that done written out XD..._


	4. Having A Fit

The following morning Free and Tsubaki went back to a different hole. Though it would seem it didn't have much of anything than the last one. Tsubaki also noticed Free more down then usual. Whatever happened yesterday must've been that bad. She only wished that he talk to her about it. He will... When he was ready...

Tsubaki followed Free until he suddenly stopped. Tsubaki wondered if he was going spring off like the last time. In the end he just continued moving downward into the hole. Well, to Tsubaki they are more like caves than anything. She could move really freely around in it and so can Free. So maybe it isn't a hole but a cave. Tsubaki struggled with that topic and just went with the cave idea. But, maybe something caught his attention. Well, he would warn her if it's something serious so she will have to trust him.

Free was more focus to figure out what made these's, "_holes_" in the first place. He also couldn't help but feel some sort of longing. He didn't know for sure what he was longing for, but he knew it was longing. He never felt this way since... Free was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Tsubaki grab his arm.

"You ok? You've been deep in thought lately..." Tsubaki asked with a worried look

"I'm fine... I just got a lot on my mind."

Tsubaki only nodded and continued to follow him down the cave. Free wondered if Tsubaki was starting to get worried about something. She did tend to worry when he would act this way. He wondered if she did it to protect their friendship. Free personally didn't exactly love her that way. He kinda used her to fill the hole of protecting something.

Though he did build a friendship with her later in the years they spend together. Though the way she acts around him and the way he reacts it has him questioning. Deep down he knows he has no romantic feelings for Tsubaki... Yet, sometimes he wonders if he does. It's kinda like the asking if the egg came before the chicken or the chicken came before the egg. It was confusing, but he figured not to let it get to him. Besides he still couldn't get over, "_her_" despite what others would think. Free felt stupid for bringing back old memories and began to make his way out of the cave. Tsubaki blinked while Free had the urge for needed fresh air.

Tsubaki was startled by Free's sudden need to leave. Was something bothering him? She began to follow him and wonder if he knew more than he was letting on. Tsubaki wished deeply that wasn't the case. Free has always been very sheltered about his emotions. He never let anyone into his personal life or his past. He didn't ever share much with herself even though he's closer to her than anybody. It was like he wished to be alone, but also he didn't want to be alone. She wondered if she'll ever get closer to him. As much as they lived together the only thing he's every said to her that made her feel wanted was that one time.

_She was in his arms in a real raining night. Thunder and lighting raging and causing flashing in the night. Rain poured on both of them, washing blood off as she trembled in fright. He stood there with a blank expression before holding her close in his arms. He sighed as if he was relieved to see her. And those words came out of his mouth._

"_You will always be **safe** in my arms..._"

He said it like she was a silver lining in his life. Like he was so happy to see her after many years of being apart. It was sweet of him, but Tsubaki wondered if he really meant those words. Then again he has protected her time and time again. So it wasn't about if he _meant_ them. It's how he _felt_ about them.

After many hours of researching. BJ and the gang met up at a fast food, as BJ promised to treat them to lunch. They remained silent as BJ went on about his discoveries.

"I found a hole with a fork in the road. So maybe we should go further down that one tomorrow." BJ beamed

Free only gave a nod and went into his own mind. Free sometimes wonder what would happen if Stein didn't lose his sanity that day. Maybe Tsubaki and BJ would've grown old and died. They would most likely be no bounty hunting. Free found himself growing bitter at the idea. Sure things would've been normal... He would have, "_her_" by his side and everything would've been perfect. Yet, he found himself hating the idea of this _what if story_. Free sometimes wonder if his new way of thinking was due to the trauma that happen many years ago. He couldn't possibly say since he was suddenly shaken back to reality. He looked and saw BJ touching his shoulder.

"Yo, dude you alright?" BJ asked with concern

In a swift moment BJ found himself on the floor with Free pinning him down on the ground. Everybody in the fast food startled and gasped at the sudden commotion.

Tsubaki jumped when she saw Free suddenly throwing BJ down onto the floor. Though panic went through her spine like a shock wave. He's not having another of those _fits_ is he? She better get him under control before he does damage to BJ. Tsubaki began to make her way over and grab Free by his shoulder.

"Free, calm down... You're in a public place."

Free glared up at her before softening his expression. Without a word he released BJ and began to leave. BJ finally began to breath, without realizing he was holding it. Tsubaki helped him up and bowed to him. BJ lifted and eyebrow and wonder why Tsubaki was apologizing for Free's behavior. Heck, for all he knew Free was acting total psycho on him. Though chills ran through his body when he recalled Free's intense glare. He looked again and saw Tsubaki desperately trying to apologize for Free's behavior.

"I'm sorry... He still isn't _coping_ with some things and he tends to lash out... Don't be mad at him he doesn't mean it..."

Tsubaki bowed before taking off to go find Free. BJ found it shocking that a girl like her was with Free in the first place. He wondered why Tsubaki tolerates him so much. BJ would've most likely report him or something in her situation, but the girl refuses to. Then again it's only she that gets Free's good side. Free wouldn't hesitate to hurt BJ if he did something stupid, but if Tsubaki ever did Free wouldn't know what to do. The man would always stutter or think of a way to confront it that isn't to harsh. In the end he would gent tap her in the head and tell her not to do it again. BJ began to wonder if their relationship will ever build. Though by the way they are acting they aren't sure of themselves.

"_It's a tragic love story waiting to happen_..."

Tsubaki was running, looking for Free. She hoped he didn't do something to an innocent bystander. Free does tend to go overboard with his reactions when he's having his fits. He's always been this way ever since they met. He would act normal one day and sometime another he angry. It took her many years to figure out how to handle them, because they mostly come out of the blue. After many bruises and trails she found a way to handle Free's temper tantrum. Though his fits don't usual happen often. More like once in a while when he bottles too much inside. This usually got him into a lot of trouble when they first moved back into Death City. Most of the citizen found him to be dangerous or unstable. A kishin waiting to happen, but Tsubaki saw past through that. He was just confused and lonely and doesn't know how to deal with it. So, he acts in ways he's knows best. That is what leads to the misunderstandings...

Tsubaki ran until she saw him in a dark alley with his face in his lap. Tsubaki gently made her way over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move or anything as Tsubaki knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. She knew not to ask him what was wrong. She knew not to ask any personal questions. She knew that right now he just needed a hug. He may not even say a thing to her and act like nothing happened. But, she will always be by his side when he was in need. It was the least she could do for all the things he's done for her in the past.

This wasn't out of feeling like she owed him or anything. She did it because she knew he needed somebody. Somebody who is willing to just be there and keep him under control. He was like a stray dog learning to trust again... A child learning the do's and donts...

Tsubaki gently got up before feeling a small droplet on her head. Her cat ears twitch as rain began to pour down upon them. Tsubaki wanted to sigh, but she looked at Free and gently grabbed his wrist. He looked up at her as she smiled and helped him up.

"Let's go home. I'll make us something warm to eat."

Free paused as Tsubaki gently tugged on his wrist to follow. He remain still until he pulled her close into a hug. Tsubaki paused as Free didn't bother saying a word and just hugged her. She gently hugged him back, letting him take his time. Though in her chest her heart was pounding hard. She wished something would happen between them, but she knew it was impossible. He was stuck in something and she had no power to pull him out. All she can do is wait for him to come out on his own. Until then her heart must endure the pain...

For his sake...

Free had no clue why he wanted to hug Tsubaki all of a sudden. Though she didn't deny him so it seemed ok. Though he could never understand how this girl tolerated him so well. He would lash out and sometimes cause harm to her, but she would always take the beating and smile. Free didn't know to call her brave or stupid. She must have the patients of god if she was able to tolerate him so well. He knows the way he acts are some times _childish_, but he doesn't know how to deal with it. Not since he lost everything he had ever loved before his very eyes.

Free wonders at times if Tsubaki is tired of doing this over and over again. He'll have his fit and she'll come to his rescue. Free sometimes wonder if she's holding in the bitterness of it all. Maybe she was putting up a smile so no one would see her anguish. Then again Free couldn't really she her the type to think that way. She was kind and understanding of anything. She was the sweetest girl he knew and also the purest. If god forbid he wondered if she was an angle. Free found it funny to start thinking like that... Tsubaki is as much human as he is werewolf. After a moment he could feel the rain still pouring down on them. Soaking them to the bone. Free finally released her from his hug and began to walk back to the apartment. As he did he also took hold of Tsubaki's hand and held it in his own. He could hear her squeak in shock at it as they began to walk back home.

Chp 4 end

**A/N:** _Yay I'm done with this chp... Anyway I got some impiration and also in writers mode. Anyway I shall see you in the next chp... Also this story might be longer than the last time. I figured not to end my fic's so quickly anymore. I want to take my time and see where this can go... I may suck at writing, but I'll try my best. Which reminds me sorry for the sudden change is style of writing... I'll be sure try not to do that too much... Otherwise it might screw the whole thing... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chp and many more drama ahead. Also for those who know my first version of this story might already know what's going on. Though I hope to change that soon... Heheheheheheheheh... ENJOY and SEE YOU NEXT TIME :D_


	5. Down the Hole

The next morning the two went out and to get todays work done. The sun was block by grey clouds. Giving the city a gloomy and depressing feel around it. Free and Tsubaki met up with BJ who surprisingly greeted them with a smile. Free felt awkward since what happen yesterday and all. BJ shook Free's hand and told him to forget about it and focus on work. With that agreed on the group went to the hole that BJ was talking about. It looked liked the others until they were about 60 feet in. As BJ said there was a fork in the road. Tsubaki was surprised it happened to only this one. Though this made her question this hole. Why was this one so special? What made this spot want the person go two directions? It could because there was more than one person working together to achieve who knows what. It was hard to say since the only way to find out was to go further down and see.

"So, what teams to do you want to split into? The usual?" BJ asked

Free paused before sniffing the air. Free took a look at both before looking back at BJ, "I'll go down the one on the left. You and Tsubaki go down the one on the right." Free ordered

"I'm not going with you?!" Tsubaki gasped

Free only nodded before heading on his way. Tsubaki could only sit there in shock, but didn't deny Free's orders. Free was out of her sights when she and BJ began to go down the other hole. As she and BJ continued down the hole, Tsubaki wondered why Free wanted to go on his own. She and Free had always been together on missions so why separate now? Tsubaki was growing depressed at the thought of Free not trusting her. After all they been threw together... All the years... Tsubaki shook her head at the negative thoughts. Free must have a reason why he wanted to go alone. She needed to have faith in him and hope the worse won't happen.

BJ on the other hand was wondering the same thing. It wasn't like Free to suddenly send Tsubaki with him of all people. The big lug was very protective of Tsubaki and didn't want anyone near her. It could be his form of affection, but that was one of the reason why BJ feared Free. The werewolf wasn't somebody you wanted to piss off and touching one hair on Tsubaki would surely do that. BJ didn't understand how Tsubaki was so attached to Free and why she tolerated him so well. For all BJ knew the man was losing his sanity. He could be judging to harshly, but it's kinda hard since Free never express softness to anyone but Tsubaki. BJ could only hope that Tsubaki be's the angle of Free's life and help the poor fool.

The two reached the end an opening of the hole and saw a huge amount of rubble. Tsubaki looked around and saw some of the cave walls written with huge amount of writing. Tsubaki walked over to it and saw the writing said, "_MUST SEE_!" The last words where scribbled out to the point it wasn't readable. She wondered what it could mean, see what? Over all the rest of the writing said that multiple times as well as, "_I'M SORRY_." And, "_THE DEATH OF ME... FORGIVE ME..._" Tsubaki scanned it before seeing a very small piece of chalk on the floor. Her cat ears gently perked before slowly picking it up. She scanned it before placing it into a plastic bag for BJ.

"It seems someone definitely was here..." BJ commented

"Though it seems they left..."

"Indeed... Want to head back or keep looking?"

Tsubaki looked around before looking at a chalk drawing on another wall. She walked up to it and saw it was some sort of reptile. It was hared to tell as some of it was smudged away and faded. Tsubaki took out a camera and began to take pictures of the writings on the walls. She might not make sense of it now, but maybe with Maka's help she might get some answers. After taking pictures of the walls Tsubaki looked and saw one of the walls had a small crack in it. She checked it and found a small note. Tsubaki gasped and called BJ over to scan this piece of paper. Once her companion was next to her, Tsubaki unfolded the paper and began to read the note out loud.

_Dear to who has this paper,_

_I hope it's you... You who might know the answer... I have been digging in these's holes for most of the night and finally brought myself to my senses... Though I don't know how long that will be. I must let whoever finds this note know the troubles that lay ahead and what threat hits the city. Beware... Beware of the threat that once pledged this world... Crap, I don't think I'll last any longer... I'm sorry to cut this short, but I hope you... The one who finds this note will stop this terror from hitting the city... I have one last thing to ask of you... Tell... No, I don't have the right to be selfish and ask anything of you. Please forgive me for the horrible deeds I've done and to the people I've hurt. Please to whoever finds this note... Find it in your heart to when we meet... You end my life... I'm sure we shall cross paths and once we do... End me and my sins with it..._

The note ended as Tsubaki and BJ looked at one another in confusion. Why would somebody write such a note? Were they under some sort of curse or something different entirely? Tsubaki wondered what danger they faced. By the sounds of it... It sounded like Stein was back. Tsubaki froze at the thought.

"It sounds like trouble is about to begin..." BJ said

Tsubaki could only nod in agreement. If this person that wrote this note told the truth. Then this city was only seeing the beginning of what's to come.

In the meantime Free also found himself in an opening. It appeared to be covered in writing, sadly most of it was unreadable. Free scanned one wall to only find numbers that appeared to be equations. Free unfortunately wasn't a math wiz, so he could only take pictures of the writing. Free sighed before walking over to another one for scanning. This wall appeared to be completely blank and not covered in writing at all. Free grumbled before catching whiff of something on the wall. It was faint and just barely fading out, but he could smell Eruka's scent on the wall. Trying to get a better smell Free focused himself to the wall and found a small tail of chalk on the wall. It appeared to be a hand that skid across the stone surface to a point to the ground. Free placed his hand on the start of it and followed the chalk path. Deep in his mind he saw Eruka doing the same until feeling a button under his palm. Free paused before removing chalk he saw a button barely glowing green.

"Does this go to something?" Free asked himself

Eruka's scent was strongly on this button so it must mean she was here. But... Why was she still alive and hiding? None of this was making sense for Free as he stared at the button. Should he press down on it? What if it was a trap? Free took a deep breath before finally pressing the button down. A part of the wall moved and showed a tunnel going further down the earth. Free paused before looking down the tunnel. It was dark and seemed to lead on and on. The scent of surgical alcohol hit his nose. Free covered his nose before trying to think. Should he go down and see what's there? But, if Eruka was there then he could find why she's here... Then again it could be anything or anybody. Free tried to take a step forward, though he found himself hesitating in going further.

"_Dammit! Even after all these years..._"

Free found himself not wanting to go any further. He feared on what was down there. He can feel his entire body trembling as he stared down the tunnel before him. He didn't know why he was so scared or why he refused to go down. All he knew was that instinct told him that if he went down there... He'll regret it... In shame Free pressed the button again and closed the tunnel door. Once closed the surgical alcohol ceased and he went back to the surface. Once out he saw Tsubaki and BJ waiting for him. Tsubaki ran over to him and hugged him. Telling him she was worried and thought he was hurt. Free blinked before patting her on the head. Letting her know everything was alright.

"Did you find anything interesting on your end?" BJ asked

Free paused before remembering the hidden tunnel. He took out his camera and handed it to BJ.

"No, but I found some stuff on the wall..."

BJ took the camera before looking threw what Free had taken. Tsubaki looked at Free and saw he was barely shaking. It looked like he was shaking out of fear, but he didn't express fear. Did he find something down in that cave? Tsubaki wanted to know, but knew Free wouldn't say anything around BJ. Maybe when they get back to their apartment she'll talk to him about it.

"I'll take theses to DWMA headquarters and see what they think. For now you guys should go home and rest. We'll do normal bounty tomorrow."

Tsubaki and Free agreed and began to head home. When they got there Free went to his room without a word. Tsubaki was startled at first since Free usually sits in the living room to watch TV. Then again it could because of what he saw in the hole that he wasn't telling. Tsubaki thought it was best to leave Free in his room and go cook dinner.

Free remained in his room before plopping onto his bed. He can still feel his entire body shaking. He didn't know why, but the fear of the secret tunnel still haunted him. He didn't want to go back to it ever again. Sadly Free knew BJ would want to investigate it further so that was why he kept shut about the tunnel. Something deep down in his body told him there was something bad in that secret tunnel. Free felt stupid for cowering away from this. He usually doesn't run away, but this was different. He couldn't explain why it was and he could only hope BJ doesn't find out about it.

After a long time of thinking Free could hear Tsubaki gently opening the door. She peeked in and told him dinner was ready. Free paused before nodding and following her to the table. They ate as Tsubaki watched him. He was still trembling, but tried desperately to not show it to Tsubaki. She would most likely be worried and ask him about the hole. Sadly he was too late in hiding his fears from her. She was already aware of his trembling.

"Free, did something happen down in the hole?"

Chp 5 end

**A/N:** _FINALLY! I'm done with chp 5. Sorry for the long wait I had a hard time thinking on what to shoot at you with this time. Anyway I hope this added more questions heheheheheheh I'm so evil. Well, I shall see you next time and hope next chp comes soon. See ya later ya'll!_


	6. Confession and Regret

Free looked at Tsubaki who gently looked down on her plate. Her ears gently went down as she was scared of his answer. Even so, she wanted to help Free with his problem. With that in mind Tsubaki bravely looked back at Free.

"Free something happen down that hole didn't it?"

Free remained frozen as Tsubaki waited for his answer. What should he do? Should he tell or not? Free struggled to think before gently looking at his plate. He knew this wasn't normal to act this way, but something down that tunnel made his quiver and chills run down his spine. The aura the tunnel gave off was something he never felt before and never dreamt in feeling. The very thought of going down that tunnel made Free's skin crawl. Tsubaki in the meantime saw Free struggling with his answer. She could also feel tension build inside the room. She wanted to back out, but she can't help him if he wasn't letting her in. With that she got out of her chair and went to Free's side and hugged him. It shocked him as he could feel tears dropping onto his cheek.

"If you feel scared I want you to run to me... I'll always be by your side... All I want to help..." Tsubaki choked

Free didn't say a word as Tsubaki continued to sob. She couldn't help but feel he didn't trust her. She could understand why he didn't, but she wished he understood her feelings. The pain of being near him and seeing him slip through her fingers. He was somewhere beyond her reach and it pained her. This meant her feelings for him will never reach him. All they will ever be was friends and nothing more. She was saved by him on that day. Does that mean nothing to him? Tsubaki finally stopped sobbing before releasing Free. She then took her plate and put it in the sink. Without a word she went to her room to give him some space. She knew she forced a lot on him, but she only wished to help. Now, it's up to him to let her in or not.

Free was shocked at the sudden events. That was the first time Tsubaki has even been this way. She is usually not pushing any issue and lets him go. Though it seems she was really worried and couldn't let this one go. Free tried to collect his thoughts before cleaning up his own plate. Tsubaki has always been by his side and always been there. He could hardly picture her out of his life now. If she ever left he might go back to being a lifeless immortal with nothing to live for. She gave him purpose and reason. She was special and he didn't wish to lose her. As selfish as that sounded it couldn't bring himself to let her out of his life. He wanted to keep her to himself and only himself. Free recalled the tunnel and the scent of Eruka. Maybe he feared the tunnel for not what was down there, but to not see anything at all. He couldn't bring himself to think of being hurt again.

"_If Eruka was alive... I would've found her by now..._" Free thought to himself

His statement was fully true, he always knew how to find her. It was sort of like instinct that always lead him to his frog companion. Like he always knew where she was. Eruka use to say it was a connection they shared. A force that always showed him the way to her as it showed her the way to him. So if they were to lose sight of each other it would show them the way. That force was soon shattered by Stein on the day they were captured. That mysterious force disappeared along with most of his emotion, that was until he met Tsubaki. With making peace with his own mind Free finished cleaning his plate and went to Tsubaki's door. He knocked before seeing Tsubaki opening the door. By the looks of it she was crying still. Free face sadden before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have worried you... I was confused and uncertain..."

Tsubaki hiccuped before feeling Free embrace her tightly. She felt her cheeks burn up and her heart slowly racing. This happened every time he hugged her. She could feel him arms around her tight. She couldn't explain it, but just him hugging her made her love him more. Something about his embraces made her feel save and loved. It made her think he could have some possible feelings for her.

"I did find something down in that hole... A tunnel hidden with a button... I wanted to explore it more, but... I couldn't bring myself to go down the tunnel. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared and didn't know what to do... I'm sorry for acting childish..."

"It's alright... I understand..."

Tsubaki could feel herself feeling more better, but the mention of this tunnel also brought fear to her. Though she feared it was Stein's secret lab or something worst, a trap. Tsubaki didn't want to think about it. Her ears went down and her tail slowly began to fluff out as Free looked down at her. He could feel her now trembling in his arms. Was she also scared of the tunnel? He wondered that until he saw Tsubaki look up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Free... I'm scared..."

Free paused before pulling her closer.

"I am too..."

"But... We still should tell BJ about it..."

"Yeah, we should..."

"Promise me... We won't separate again... Or ever hide secrets..."

"I promise..."

Tsubaki's body slowly relaxed and felt relieved. This mean he was slowly trusting her and opening up to her. This meant she was something to him at least and not just a companion. Tsubaki slowly began to feel giddy inside and happy. In the meantime Free felt better about telling Tsubaki. It lifted the worry away from his mind. Though by the time it was getting late and they both should get some rest. Free said his good nights until he saw Tsubaki's tail still fluffed out. He looked at as she looked down and began to play with her fingers.

"Free... May I sleep with you tonight?"

Free blinked before growing a gentle smile. He nodded and sent her off to get changed as he did the same. Once the two did Free tucked her into his covers before joining her. He looked and saw Tsubaki curling up to his back, slightly trembling. She looked up at him with rosy cheeks as he turned to face her. Instantly she nuzzled into his clothed chest and let out a quiet purr. Free felt like laughing, but could only chuckle.

"Free..." Tsubaki called, still scared

"Shhh, don't worry... Nothing is going to harm you, not while I'm around."

Tsubaki sighed in contentment before closing her eyes. Free watched as his little companion drifted to sleep. He looked and wondered what their relationship was. He felt closer to her than anyone in this damaged world. She always brought his old happy side back when he thought he lost it. He wondered if it was because she was sweet and understanding. She always understood him, even if he didn't say a word to her. She would always know exactly what he was feeling and be there to comfort or support. There was something there and yet he just couldn't put his finger on it. He could say he loved Tsubaki, but he wasn't sure if this was love he felt.

"_Is this love I feel? Does this mean I mo-_"

Free shook his head at the very thought. There was no way he could have moved on. She was too important to him and still is. She was on his mind everyday and haunted his dreams. Yet, he found himself believing he was in love with Tsubaki. A silly notion for him to ever believe he could ever fall in love again. Free looked down at Tsubaki, who slept peacefully in his chest. Maybe, she was his closest friend... That had to be it... She was somebody who would teach him right from wrong, and how to change for the better good. She wasn't somebody who he had romantic feelings for, not like he did with her. No, love and friendship are two different things. Tsubaki was a friend and that was all to it. He kept telling this to himself as he rested his head on his pillow. When he did, the words for some reason rang hollow. Slowly closing his eyes Free felt his mind unsure. He wasn't sure if it was because he was lying to himself or over thinking it. Covered in the darkness and no answer was showing itself, Free found himself falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the mist of the city, BJ walks in the night. He promised into sending the information they collected to the DWMA forces today. Sadly he had other plans this lovely evening. Once he made a small turn into an alleyway he stopped to be greeted by Maka. Still in uniform she folded her arms and hissing her words.

"So, how did it go?"

"Well, lets say you were right about his reaction."

"You mean he indeed found it then?"

"Yup, and never bothered into telling me about it."

Maka only nodded before holding out her hand. BJ sighed before handing her the chip with the information collected. She took out a wallet and handed it to him. BJ only sighed before snapping it out of her hands. Maka smirked before holding out another wallet and offered.

"If you help me keep an eye on him... I'll make sure you get paid full and full..."

BJ only paused as Maka waited for his answer. BJ wasn't sure if he was willing to do this to his team. He already lied to them, he didn't need to deceive them further. That what he gets for getting to attache to them, now it was hard to betray them any further. With his conscious getting the better of him, he refused the deal. In the end it made Maka not to happy about his decision, but she had no choice but to accept.

"Do you wish destruction of this city?!"

"**I may be a DWMA investigator**, but I'm not a spy. If you wish to get dirt on Free, you better hire a rat to do the job."

"You know he's a savage beast! He can't be trusted not for the things he's done!"

"I see a man who is confused and lost. The things he's done and the mess you two have with one another is in the past. You need to let it go!"

Maka gritted her teeth before stomping off. How dare someone like him tell her to move on. He has no idea on what that monster did. She saw him for who he really was, witnessed first hand in how cruel he was. How could they know what happened that day? It wasn't like BJ or Tsubaki witnessed it. If she could show her friend in the mistake she's making. Maybe, just maybe, she could save her before the wolf strikes again.

"_Tsubaki... I won't lose you, not like I lost Soul..._"

Chp 6 end

**A/N:** _Yay I'm finally done with chp 6. As you can tell Maka and Free's past experience with one another is more complicated. I've changed some of the reasons why she hates him so much to something I hope to be more fitting than my first reason. I also changed BJ's role a bit also, since his was so little last time. More will be explain as this goes one... Well, I hope you enjoy and hope to see you next time._


End file.
